Shangry Heroes
Shangry Heroes ''is the first Shangry Bible video game. It is based off of the hit Gamecube, PS2, and XBOX game ''Sonic Heroes. Development What conceived the original idea for Shangry Heroes is a mystery—all that is known about it is that the idea sparked spontanously during a Shangry Bible study group between several Shangry scholars. Almost as if the spirit of Shangry himself had possessed the hearts and minds of the scholars, they all began to furiously scribe their revelations and create art in reverence of the prophecies. What resulted was the framework for the first ever video game based off of the Shangry Bible. Gameplay Shangry Heroes follows the same formula as Sonic Heroes, but in a much woker way. The first and main team is Team Shangry, then Team Slur, Team Valid, and finally, Team Asexual. Team Shangry Team Shangry is led by none other than Shangry himself, who plays the role of a strength character. The speed and flight roles are taken by Hinata and Ishimaru respectively. This team combination is an intentional reference to the deity Ishangrynata. * Shangry’s mighty chadly energies allow him to punch through solid steel with his mind alone. * Ishimaru posses abnormally wide eyebrows that allow him to take flight. * Hinata, having trained himself with years of emergency sprints to the toilet, has speed unlike any other. Team Slur Team Slur is made up of some of the most well-known slur slingers in the Bible: Komaeda, Gamzee, and Ouma. Oddly enough the son of Gamzee and Komaeda, Gameda is not present in the Team Slur Story * Gamzee's weird homestuck bullshit bard of rage powers give him the strength of 10 whole crackheads combined. * Komaeda can take flight with his cosmic energy powers. * Ouma is the speed character, he quickly navigates the world by scuttling and scurrying around ratishly. Team Valid Team Valid is the only team made up entirely of non-crackhead female characters, which says a lot about the priorities of the Shangry Bible. The members are Amy Rose, Shangry's Hot Mom, and Angie. * Despite being stronger than any other entity in the Bible, Amy has decided to hold back and serve as the speed character instead, using her god status to clip herself and her teammates through entire levels. * Shangry's Hot Mom, embattled by her violent confrontations with Chuck E. Cheese, uses her strength to prove she has it going on. * Angie carries her teammates through battle through the power of that one pose she makes where shes got both her hands like this �� Team Asexual Team Asexual is the team dedicated the asexual rights, made up of Shadow Giginka, Buck Cuck, and Randall Boggs. * Shadow Giginka is the team leader, strength character due to his ten abs ten biceps jacob black Jacob black and the speed character due to being based on Shadow the Hedgehog, the slappiest speedster around. * Buck cuck is the flight character because he is chicken * No one is really sure what role Randall plays on the team. In fact, it seems as his inclusion is a detriment to the gameplay. Thus he has been given the title of “disease“ Due to Randall, Team Asexual is considered to be ''Shangry Heroes’ ''hard-mode. Plot COMING SOON, I'M NOT HIGH ENOUGH TO WRITE THIS YET Reception Due to the lack of positive cuck representation, ''Shangry Heroes ''has been unanimously decried by those infected by Republicanism as a personal attack on their beliefs and morals, which it is. Despite this negative publicity, ''Shangry Heroes ''quickly became the number one selling game of all time in the MMD dimension, where 75% of sales were the result of Shangry's most powerful ally, Fingers in His Ass Man. Category:Holy Relics Category:Shangry Bible Spinoffs Category:Evidence of Group Rabies